Lullaby
by inuchick22
Summary: An LZ songfic. Kind of like a mini sequel to Hoofbeats.


_This takes place after Hoofbeats._

The fields of Hyrule tumbled gracefully with the wind as it gently moved through the quiet night. The thin grass was no match for even the gentlest of breezes. But the summer wind didn't damage or destroy – it only attempted to comfort the overheated people of Hyrule.

The sky up above was completely filled with stars, each twinkling every so often, as if winking at Link for _finally_ getting both his wife and child to sleep. He smirked up at the stars as if they really _were_ winking at him.

It had been no easy task for the Hero of Time to finally get his family to sleep. If it hadn't been the baby whining, it had been his lovely wife, Zelda.

She had fought sleep for as long as she could, protesting that if Link needed sleep too and that she would feel guilty if he had to watch the baby alone. With the faint, red rims around her tired eyes and the paleness in her cheeks, Zelda looked like hell.

She had found that even two months after giving birth, ruling Hyrule and being a wife and mother was hard work. She often went without sleep for many nights at a time, with Link hovering over her shoulder.

_Goodnight, my angel,  
time to close your eyes,  
and save these questions for another day._

Although the moon had suddenly captured Link's interest, he turned suddenly to see an even more beautiful sight – his wife.

She was lying in bed wearing only her underclothes. Her golden hair was sticking to her neck and chest. The moonlight spilling through the window lit up not only her hair, but her flawless skin. She glowed as if she really were an angel.

Link grinned. _His_ angel.

Zelda's full lips suddenly twitched, and she smiled. Her cheek rubbed affectionately against Little Link's tiny head. Even in her slumber, she was so in love with her new son.

She had always wanted to be a mother, even as a little girl. She would carry around dolls, pretending they were really her babies. Sometimes she even conned Link into playing along with her.

Maybe that was her way of telling Link that she loved him. Even at such a young age, the two had loved each other. But in their blindness, they didn't realize each other's feelings until they had reached the age of thirteen.

_I think I know what you've been asking me,  
I think you know what I've been trying to say._

It hadn't been a very romantic discovery either. In fact, it had been a very bitter one…

FLASHBACK

Another ball was being thrown at the castle – what a surprise. Zelda was turning thirteen years old, and her father insisted that she have a big party. What he meant was a chance to meet a prince.

So Zelda found herself in a brand new dress on the eve of her birthday, sitting in her room. Her dress was a light shade of lavender with puffy sleeves and her first ever corset. She could barely breathe in it.

"Are you sure it's on right?" She asked Impa in a strained voice.

"Can you breathe?" Impa asked, her hands on her hips as she evaluated the dress and the hairdo.

"Barely."

"Then it's on right." Impa chuckled under her breath, and tucked one of Zelda's corkscrew curls behind her slightly pointed ear.

A sudden tapping on her window distracted her from making a catty remark to Impa for laughing at her. She eyed the opaque glass curiously, trying to see what had made the sound. Her answer was a smudge of green and gold.

"I-Impa…wait for me outside." Zelda suddenly said, pushing her nursemaid towards the door.

"What has you flushed all of a sudden?" Impa asked suspiciously as Zelda opened the door for her.

"Nothing…I just have to do something. Now wait out there."

Once Zelda had locked her door, she flew to the window. She quickly looked herself over in the mirror, straightening herself out as much as possible before letting Link inside. She saw that Impa was right – she was flushed. This made her cheeks burn even more.

Link tapped again, and, after taking in a deep breath, she let him in.

"Princess." He grinned, bowing as he stood in front of her. Even at thirteen, Zelda had to look up to see Link's eyes. They twinkled with laughter and adventure.

"What are you doing here Link?" She made an attempt to sound calm, but found it very difficult with him standing so close.

"You know I'm _always _around Zelda. Wherever you go." He scratched the back of his neck in an attempt to shut himself up, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

_And you should always know,  
wherever you may go,  
no matter where you are,  
I never will be far away._

"That's not what I meant." She shook her head and touched her forehead. She felt a little lightheaded from the corset, and reminded herself to kill Impa. "I meant, why are you at my window?"

"Oh, that." The blush only deepened. "Well I kind of…have a present…for…you."

The way he said 'for you' made Zelda's heart flutter like a butterfly in her chest. She smiled up at Link, twisting a curl shyly.

"You didn't have to get me anything." She said softly.

"'Course I did. You're my best friend Zelda." He began searching through his tunic, and Zelda was glad, for when he said 'best friend', her smile evaporated. Best friend.

Link finally pulled out a box, and handed it to her without looking up at her. He mumbled a, "Happy birthday", before scratching the back of his neck again.

Zelda slowly opened the box, wondering what Link had gotten her. She finally saw her present, and looked up to see Link still staring at his boots.

"Link, it's beautiful." She said quietly, slipping the ring carefully onto her small finger. It was a ring made of a dull looking metal, but it was touching in a way that brought tears to Zelda's eyes.

"No it's not. But it's all I could-"

In a daring move, Zelda pressed two fingers to Link's lips to stop him from speaking. He instantly stopped, and looked up to see her eyes looking back at his.

"It _is_ beautiful. Thank you."

He smiled, and as her fingers moved away, he captured her hand. He slowly brought her knuckles to his lips, and lightly kissed them.

"Your welcome." He murmured, letting go of her hand.

Zelda smiled, but then placed her hands on her waist. Her smiled slowly dripped down her face, and was replaced with a look of shock. Her face instantly paled. Without even realizing it, one hand reached out to grip Link's shoulder.

"Zelda? Zelda, what's wrong?" Link grabbed her shoulders, and studied the look on her face. He heard her gasping for air and felt his heart racing. He was about to scream for help when Zelda stumbled backwards.

She turned, her back to Link, and pointed to the strings that tied her dress and corset up. She frantically tried to untie them herself, but Link was already working on it. When he undid the knots, Zelda fell to the floor, sputtering and coughing.

"Zelda?" Link kneeled next to her as she turned over on her back. She was still trying to regain her lost air.

"My corset." She gasped, slowly sitting up.

He understood immediately, and touched her cheek lightly.

"Are you alright?" His voice was still concerned and a bit frightened.

"I'm fine now. Thank you." She opened her eyes to look at Link, and laughed tiredly. "Why are my dresses trying to kill me?"

Link laughed along with her. He then got to his feet, offering a hand to Zelda. She took it, but with the force Link used to pull her up, she crashed into Link.

They were still holding hands, and Link had unconsciously wrapped his free arm around her waist as she had fallen into him. She had, in turn, placed her hand against his shoulder.

"Sorry." She whispered shakily.

Link cleared his throat, but his voice was still husky when he answered. "No problem."

For what seemed like forever, the two just stood there in the awkward pose. Neither one dared to move, not knowing what would happen if they did. What would the other say or do?

Finally, when Impa began knocking on the door, Link pushed Zelda away.

"You should go." He looked into Zelda's eyes, but then quickly looked at the floor.

"You should come with me."

"No, I can't. You should just…go." He looked up, but was shocked when he saw Zelda staring angrily at him.

"Link you're a coward!" She hissed at him, blinking back her angry tears.

"What? Zelda I-"

She rushed forward, and kissed him hard on the lips. Link would have returned the kiss, but she pulled away too quickly. She hovered close to his face for a moment.

"Why won't you tell me that you love me? You must know that I love you."

And with that, Zelda stormed out of the room to go with Impa to the ball, leaving Link to stand alone in her room.

He could only muster up the strength to mutter one, single word. The word that showed just how angry at himself he was, how frustrated he was.

"Fuck."

END OF FLASHBACK

Link suddenly realized that his stare was being returned. He blinked once, twice, three times before realized that his wife was awake. She was staring back at him, still lying down on the bed.

When she knew he had seen her, she slowly got up. Her arms carefully unwound themselves from around Little Link, as the townspeople had so affectionately nicknamed the baby, and went to her husband's side.

"Why are you awake?" He whispered, looking down into her blue eyes. They shined from the moonlight and the starlight. They were so breathtaking that Link was sure he felt like Zelda had in her corset.

_Goodnight, my angel,  
now it's time to sleep,  
and still so many things I want to say._

"I couldn't sleep."

Link looked further down and inwardly complimented Zelda for losing the pregnancy weight so fast. Not that she had been fat when she had been pregnant, but that swollen stomach hadn't gone unnoticed. But now she was back to her stick figure.

He slowly moved his hands to her hips, caressing them with his thumbs. He could feel her shiver slightly, and smirked.

Zelda saw this and frowned at him, but her eyes were smiling.

"I'll have you know that I'm cold." She rested her head against his strong shoulder, and laid her hands on his chest. She could feel it rise and fall with his every breath.

"You can't lie to me my beloved wife." He rested his cheek against her hair, and sighed deeply. Goddesses was he drowning in love and happiness.

_Remember all the songs you sang for me,  
when we went sailing on an emerald bay,  
and like a boat out on the ocean,  
I'm rocking you to sleep,  
the water's dark and deep,  
inside this ancient heart,  
you'll always be a part of me._

"Are you asleep yet?" Link questioned a moment later.

"Not until you are sleeping beside me." She whispered back, nuzzling her head further into Link's shoulder. She smelled his tunic, and reveled in the earthy scent.

Link breathed in the scent of Zelda's hair. It smelled of flowers and it smelled like the baby.

The baby.

Link looked up to see his son sleeping soundly. His light, blonde hair was slowly coming in. Zelda had already decided it would be messy like his father's. But Link was thankful that Little Link had inherited his mother's beautiful eyes.

_Goodnight, my angel,  
now it's time to dream,  
and dream how wonderful your life will be._

Suddenly, without warning, Little Link began to cry softly. Zelda was at his side in an instant, holding him to her in her arms. She held him to her chest, his head lolling against the base of her neck. She gently patted his back rhythmically, swaying slightly.

Link watched in awe. The two beautiful creatures before him were his. He had finally gotten what he had always wanted – a family.

_Someday your child may cry,  
and if you sing this lullaby,  
then in your heart,  
there will always be a part of me._

"Shh." Zelda cooed softly as she swayed. Her eyes remained closed, even after Little Link's cries had ceased. Slowly she stopped swaying, and opened her eyes to meet Link's loving gaze.

She smiled, beckoning him to come to her. Link did just that, following Zelda back to the bed. He helped her lay down, and she watched as he kicked off his boots and took off his tunic.

Once he was in his underclothes, Link climbed in bed to lay next to Zelda. He laid an arm across her waist, and the other stroked her cheek affectionately.

"I love you." Zelda whispered softly before falling asleep, holding her child in her arms.

"I love you too." Link whispered, holding his wife _and_ child in his arms.

_Someday we'll all be gone,  
but lullabies go on and on,  
they never die,  
that's how you,  
and I,  
will be._


End file.
